


My Daddy

by MCconnor1



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCconnor1/pseuds/MCconnor1
Summary: (A smut story)Val abandon angel dust cause he didn't love Angel after what happened from the stripe club. He thought he'll never find love again, but his thoughts didn't stop him from not finding him another lover.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. I’ll love you

"Before I forget anything" he spoke, "I'm Alastor." I looked down and said, "I'm angel dust, but you can call me angel." I rubbed my wrist, remembering Val beating be while my wrist was tied. I clenched my hands closed and put them on my forehead begging to sob. Alastor noticed and held me in his arms, comforting me. "You'll be alright, angel," he said in a soft tone. I felt protected by him. 

His soft breathing made me feel tired, I slowly close my eyes and he smiled.

{Alastor's POV} 

I notice that angel was falling asleep in my arms, I gently sweep him up and I carried him to my apartment room. 

I unlocked my door and headed to the sofa to lay him down. I went to go take a shower after I put angel down. I came into my bathroom with my things and set them down on the lid of the toilet seat. 

While I was taking a shower, angel walked in and saw me. He grinned and walked into the shower as he took off his clothing.

(TW)  
He began to touch my chest and kissed my neck. I begin to blush cause of how he kisses me. He laughed. He stopped, smiling. Angel grinned, "you like that?" I nodded. I put my hand behind his head and pulled his closer to mine. "You're my everything," I said in a soft tone.

(All clear)

Later that day when I came home from going to the store, I saw angel peacefully sleeping on the couch, curled up in a ball. I put the groceries in the kitchen and went over to the couch. I picked him up and sat down putting his head on my lap. He smiled and I smiled. I laid my head back and closed my eyes.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel dust was left by himself, alone on the streets. But not until Alastor came around and took him under his arm.

(This prologue is just going to be Angel dust's POV, so I hope you enjoy this) Val was arguing with me for just slacking off at the stripe joint, "why you got to fucking slack off, angel?" He shot at me angrily. "I-i don't know Val," I said scared. He grabbed me and pull my face to his face with a angry experience. "You should have done fucking better," he said still angry. Then he dropped me. "I'll have to find a way to find another gay stripper then you angel," he said picking at his fingers. I was sitting on the floor still scared. He looked at me and then demanded me to back my things and meet him at his limo down stairs. When I finished packing, I went down an elevator and saw him with his arms crossed tapping his right foot. "It's been 4 minutes," he said with not a appreciated look. I climbed into the limo and held my stuff in my bag. When we made it to a down town. His car door opened and he grabbed me by my collar and threw me out with my stuff. "I ain't going to come back for you," he said hissing. His limo door closed and quickly drove off. I sat there with my stuff by my side crying. A few minutes later, someone walked up to me saying, "you okay?" I looked up to see a demon with a smiling grin hold a mic. I wiped my tears away, "no," I spoke sniffing. He held out his hand and his hand was gentle and kind. He made me fell a little better and he took me back to his place....


End file.
